Detective stories
by Dazze
Summary: Usopp, a crime busting detective with his trusty elastic sidekick! Experience One piece, DETECTIVE STYLE!
1. Chapter 1

Message: Hello readers! This is my 3rd one piece fiction. This fiction is gonna be a alternate universe fiction. The theme is Mafia, where all male characters are wearing suits and ladies dresses. The clothes are like in the 1980's. This is my first time writing a alternate universe fiction. So, please be gentle. I changed the end a little bit.

Italicized, words are thoughts of the character.

Italicized, bold words are thoughts of usopps.

Chapter 1: Detective

"Louge Town, the town of Beginning and the End. The place where the infamous mob leader Gol D. Roger was born and executed in front of the city's people. A place of luxury, money ,pleasure and a place of death, poverty and suffering. I can only do so much to help this town. I will not give up! I will not give in to this cruel society! Because I am the Great Detective Usopp!"

(Knock Knock knock)

_**Somebody was knocking on my door. Who could it be? **"_Come in_"_

**_A girl with short blond hair enters my room. It was just my secretary, Kaya. Oh, I could stare at her all day. Her hair that sways with the wind. Skin as white as a pearl. Her beauty_** **_that shines above the rest._**

"Boss? You alright? There is somebody outside that wishes to apply for the position of assistant detective. Should I let him in?"

**_She is talking to me. Her voice is so enchanting. I am melting with every word she says _**"Should I let him in boss? Are you listening boss?"

**_What did she say? Assistant detective?_** "Let him in Ms. Kaya." **_who can this applicant be? Is he big boned or scrawny? I hope he is big boned. Having a big man as a partner makes me feel safe._**

Kaya goes outside Ussop's room to get the applicant.

"So, Mr. Monkey D. Luffy he will see you now."

_I am glad that Usopp kun is gonna a partner now._

"Yosh! I can do this!" _I must get this job. If I am to be the Greatest Detective! I must have a great detective to follow._

Luffy goes inside Mr.Usopp's office.

_So, this is the Great Detective Usopp. He looks very cool. A very cool nose. What a long nose he have, maybe he will let me touch it?_ Luffy remains standing staring at Mr. Usopp's long nose "Gulp"

**_So this is the kid that wants to be my assistant. Lets see. Average height, scrawny body. Cute face. Hmmm... better than nothing. _**Ussop snaps his fingers "Your resume please." Luffy hands out his resume "Lets see. You graduated at M.E.A.T university. No experience on the field."

**_This kid is useless. Better than nothing thou. _**"Ok! You got the job! You'll start tomorrow, we'll see what you've got"

"ah... boss, can I call you boss?"

"No you can just call me by my name, we're partners... just that I have more authority "

"Sure thing Kisopp!" Luffy shouts out

"Its Usopp!" Usopp corrects Luffy

"Misopp?"

"Usopp!"

"Lisopp?"

"It's Usopp damn it!"

"Ah! I know its Pisopp!"

"Nevermind, you can call me Boss"

"Sure thing Usopp!" Luffy gives a big smile at the irritated Usopp

Luffy sits down

Usopp stands up "Let me guess, you have no where to go right?"

Luffy quickly stands up "Yes, I knew you'd know that!"

"I'm no detective for nothing." Usopp gives a sinister laugh and Luffy laughs with him

"We are closing early today Ms.Kaya"

"Sure, Boss" Kaya smiles and goes out of the room.

Message: thats chapter 1. Hope you liked it. Its rather short. Just trying something new. Please R and R. Thanks.


	2. A Mysterious Call

**Message: This is the 2nd chapter.**

**Previously:**

Luffy sits down

Usopp stands up "Let me guess, you have no where to go right?"

Luffy quickly stands up "Yes, I knew you'd know that!"

"I'm no detective for nothing." Usopp gives a sinister laugh and Luffy laughs with him

"We are closing early today Ms.Kaya"

"Sure, Boss" Kaya smiles and goes out of the room.

**Chapter 2: A Mysterious Call**

_**Oh, this evening is very wonderful! Kaya, beside me, walking home. And I found myself a new partner. A partner that would help and protect me through my cases. I will be mourned if I ever die. That's why I need a partner. Where shall he sleep in the house? Hmmm...**_

"DENDENDENDENDENDEN!" **_My dendenmushi starts to ring. Who can it be?_**

"Helo? Who is this?" Usopp glares at his dendenmushi

A low scary voice speaks up "Detective Usopp, I heard that you are the best detective in Louge Town."

"Ah, I am the best..." Usopp says with confidence

"Very well then, I have arranged somebody to pick you up. We shall talk about the details when you get here." The man hangs up

_**Who can he be? What did he mean by picking me up?**_

A tall man wearing a black suit and glasses approaches them. "Detective Usopp, please follow me."

Kaya goes behind Usopp holding his hands and whispers "Usopp-san I'm scared"

"Do not be afraid Kaya-san, I am here. Just stay close" Usopp says in a cool manner

"Luffy, be alert" Usopp whispers to Luffy

"Yosh" Luffy nods his head as a sign of approval

Usopp and the gang follows the man into a dark alleyway.

"Can I know your name mister?" Usopp hesitantly asks.

The man looks at them. "Please excuse my rudeness. I am Kuro, Mister Kuro." Kuro gives a sinister smile

"Nice meeting you Mr. Kuro"

"Please, we must hurry. The boss might get mad" Kuro continues walking

They found themselves walking for minutes. They suddenly stop facing a building. A restaurant.

Kuro speaks up "We have arrived. Please go inside"

_**What is this place? **_

They go inside the restaurant.

Usopp builds up courage to ask Mr. Kuro "uh, Mr.Kuro, who is this boss of yours?"

Kuro fixes his glasses "Even I don't know who he is nor have I seen him. We just call him boss."

"Oh... Ok"

they where walking on a straight narrow path. At the end of the path there is a door.

Mr. Kuro knocks three times on the door.

A voice suddenly speaks out "What's the password?"

Mr. Kuro responds "NONE" The door opens revealing a large interior with a gold chandelier that lights up the whole room. Buffet tables lined up on the right. A center stage has a black piano that is used for entertainment. A bar on the left and round stairs going upward in the center of the building.

_**What is this place? It's so sparkly.**_

Silence fills the room. Everyone stares at the newcomers.

_**They look like decent people.**_

People wearing suites, hats, gowns fills the room.

"OI, Luffy stay close" Usopp whispers to Luffy but he wasn't there.

Luffy sprung to the buffet table getting plate full of meat. Devouring everything in sight.

"OI! LUFFY! What the hell do you think your doing!" Usopp shouts out

"Please calm down Detective Usopp. Your subordinate can eat until he is full." Mr. Kuro says

Kaya sticks closer to Usopp "Usopp-san, please lets get out of here."

"Just stay here with Luffy. I'll go alone" Usopp says as he releases his grip from Kaya.

"This way Detective Usopp" Mr. Kuro guides Usopp up the stairs and into a straight path. They walk until at the end where there is a large door.

"Please go inside Detective Usopp." Mr. Kuro opens the door

Usopp walks into the dark room.

A large scary voice suddenly speaks "WELCOME DETECTIVE USOPP TO MY HUMBLE ESTABLISHMENT!"

_**What have I gotten myself into? He is...**_

Message: End of chapter 2! Hope you all liked it! Please do review! Thanks for reading


End file.
